Square Grimmaurd
by Kynie
Summary: On dit que les gens changent, avez vous déjà songé que cela puisse arriver à une maison ? Après tout, la magie rend beacoup de chose possible...
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : On dit que les gens changent, avez-vous déjà songé que cela puisse arriver à une maison ? Square Grimmaurd est le théâtre de bien des évènements... qui sait ce que cela peut changer.

Note : J'ai décidé de m'amuser avec cette histoire mais je vais quand même essayer de le faire sérieusement. ^^

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de JKR, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

**Chapitre I**

**réhabilitation**

Tout était tranquille, sombre. Les habitants de la demeure cohabitaient dans une paix relative. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 10 ans qu'aucun humain n'avait mis les pieds ici. C'était l'après-midi et Kréatur sommeillait. La poussière s'était accumulée, mais qui s'en souciait ? Certainement pas l'épouvantard dans le tiroir du bureau au premier étage, ni les araignées qui s'étaient installées confortablement au fil des années. Non, depuis plus de 10 ans tout était à sa place et rien ne devait changer. Seulement...

Plusieurs coups ébranlèrent la porte d'entrée. Un craquement plus fort que les autres fit gémir la maison. Les habitants de la maison étaient sur leurs gardes maintenant. L'intrus utilisait une combinaison de magie et de force physique, et bientôt _elle_ en était sûre, il allait entrer. Avec toute la colère qu'_elle_ possédait, _elle_ lutait. Il était hors de question que la personne quelle qu'elle soit viole leur intimité, pas tant qu'_elle_ pourrait tenir.

Et l'intrus se blessa, son sang heurtant la porte. _Elle _lereconnut alors. C'était sa magie, _elle_ en était sûre et cette constatation la surpris tellement qu'elle relâcha sa garde un instant. Et il fut à l'intérieur dans un dernier coup d'épaule. Lui. L'héritier des Black. Sirius. Le gamin farceur. L'adolescent rebelle devenu homme. L'Héritier.

Il fut bientôt suivi par d'autres dans l'entrée. Il regardait sa main d'où s'écoulait un filet de sang avec dégoût.

« Encore de la magie noire » marmonna t-il « je n'aurais jamais dû parler de cette foutue maison. »

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? » S'informa une voix chantante.

« Pas grand chose Tonks, je constatais juste que cette maison pue vraiment la magie noire. Regarde, il a fallut du sang pour l'ouvrir. »

La surprise avait été remplacée par la tristesse maintenant, suivie rapidement par la colère. Ainsi ce petit insolent ne voulait pas revenir ? Et bien, il n'allait pas rester longtemps dans ce cas. En réponse à la fureur de la maison, le tableau de Mrs Black qui était dans l'entrée se mit à hurler.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'entrée sursautèrent violemment et pointèrent leur baguette vers l'origine des cris. Tous sauf Albus Dumbledore qui arborait un sourire amusé et des yeux pétillants. Interrompant le long monologue de Mrs Black contre les traîtres à leur sang, le directeur intervint.

« Bien bien, ma chère Madame Black, je suis aussi très heureux de vous voir. Les enfants, s'il vous plaît, dites bonjour que nous puissions passer à la suite. »

Il suivit son intervention par un rapide mouvement du poignet et un rideau d'une couleur rouge sombre apparu devant le tableau. Les invectives cessèrent et les membres de l'Ordre se détendirent.

Sirius les guida vers la porte la plus proche, qui se révéla être l'entrée d'une salle à manger qui avait du être impressionnante lorsque la maison était entretenue. Une immense table en bois précieux trônait en son centre et, bien que 15 ans aient passés sans recevoir un coup de chiffon, elle était toujours aussi impressionnante. Le lustre de cristal s'alluma lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Ça devrait convenir pour la réunion de ce soir. » Annonça Sirius en enlevant la poussière de la table et des chaises d'un mouvement de baguette.

Tous les membres n'étaient pas présents, ce soir, seulement les plus importants. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, Dumbledore la présidant.

« Bien, commençons s'il vous plaît. Severus, nous feras tu l'honneur de... »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler d'une folie de « départ en vacances » dans le monde sorcier ces derniers temps, des familles richissimes qui partent s'installer à l'étranger.

En fait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas encore réglé tous les détails de son retour, il a entreprit de tuer toutes les familles qui faisaient parties de ses rangs et qu'il n'a pas jugé assez heureuses de son retour. Je n'ai été informé que du nom de 3 familles, les MacFirth, les Lodge et les Rainer. Si j'ai bien compris les membres des expéditions, il ne se sont pas contentés de la famille proche des ex-mangemorts mais toutes personnes portant leur nom ont été massacré. Pour ces trois familles, cela nous amène à un total de 23 morts. À ma connaissance, cependant, 7 familles au moins sont concernées. Ce qui donnerait », il fixa un instant les papiers étalés devant lui, « un bilan de 80 morts au bas mot. »

Les cheveux de Tonks s'allongèrent et prirent un teinte sombre pour former un rideau devant ses yeux alors qu'elle inspirait brutalement.

« On est sûr qu'ils ont... qu'ils ont... Tous ces gens...?Vous... Tu... Tu ne te trompes pas Severus ? »

Snape lui jeta un regard lourd de mépris et il lui adressa la parole avec une froide politesse, la colère pas très loin de la surface.

« Je vous confirme que je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des _blagues_ dans ce genre de réunion, et encore moins sur ce sujet. Maintenant si vous pouviez vous concentrer et éviter de poser des questions d'une _stupidité_ affligeante_... _»

Il eut un geste vers les papiers étalés devant lui. Les cheveux de Tonks reprirent une teinte « normale », un bleu profond et ils cessèrent de lui tomber devant les yeux alors qu'elle reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais elle avait aussi l'air un peu honteuse de sa réaction.

« Il y a plusieurs bons points dans cette _situation_ : tout d'abord cela nous laisse plus de temps pour nous réorganiser. » Un élan de colère enflamma la pièce, elle semblait provenir principalement de Black, Tonks et Fol-Oeil.

« Comment oses tu ? » grogna Black. « Comment oses tu te réjouir que des familles entières soient décimées? »

On put également entendre Tonks marmonner en boucle le mot « situation » sur plusieurs tons passant de l'étonnement à l'indignation.

« Oh, je vous en prie ! » Reprit Spape agacé, « Il est évident que le massacre d'enfants qui ne sont pas en âge de parler ne me réjouie pas ! Mais ces gosses sont morts ! À cause d'une décision que leurs parents regrettaient et qui remonte à plus de 15 ans ! Ainsi que leur grands-parents, leurs parents, leurs cousins, leurs oncles, leurs tantes ! Et que je sache il n'existe pas de potions pour les faire revenir à la vie ! Alors non, _ça_ ne m'enchante _pas _! Seulement la vie continue et que ça vous plaise ou non j'en fait partie et le plus intelligent à faire est de ne pas rester paralysés par ces nouvelles mais d'en tirer avantage ! Qu'ils ne soient pas tous morts pour rien, que justice leur soit rendue ! »

Severus inspira brutalement et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Après s'être repris, il leva les yeux et leur parla d'une voix sans émotion.

« J'aimerais vraiment que l'on bannisse les sentiments lorsque nous sommes autour de cette table, les décisions seront ainsi prises plus rapidement et nous pourront agir en conséquence sans occasionner de pertes dû à la lenteur de nos échanges d'informations. J'espère que nous pourrons tous agir en professionnel... bien que je me doute que cela doit un effort particulièrement important pour un _chien_... »

La chaise de Sirius valsa à travers la salle alors qu'il se levait brusquement, dans l'intention visible d'étrangler Snape. Une veine palpitait dangereusement sur sa tempe quand il posa ses deux poings sur la table pour se pencher vers l'homme en noir.

« Nous serons ravis de rester professionnels autour de cette table, Servilus, si tu commençais par appliquer tes propres conseils. »

Les deux hommes se lancèrent alors dans le concours puéril de celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps sans détourner le regard. Un raclement de gorge les interrompit alors que la haine faisait pression entre eux et devenait insupportable. Sirius ramassa sa chaise avec des mouvements saccadés à cause de sa fureur et Severus reporta son attention sur les documents qu'il avait disposé devant lui et les remis en ordre inutilement afin de recomposer son air impénétrable.

« Comme je le disais, nous pouvons profiter de ce temps pour réorganiser l'Ordre. Ces meutres ne se feront pas en un jour. Bien évidemment, je me renseignerais sur les noms des familles restantes pour éviter des morts innocentes. Je vous en ferais part Monsieur le Directeur, dès que j'en saurais plus. » Dumbledore hocha la tête et lui fit le signe de continuer. « De plus, la quasi-totalité de Ses troupes sont réquisitionnées pour cette _tâche _» finit-il dans un reniflement dégoûté « ce qui m'empêche de faire un recensement complet de ses fidèles à l'heure actuelle mais qui peut également se révéler un avantage... »

Pendant que Severus continuait d'égrener les avantages que représentait pour l'Ordre les meurtres organisés par Voldemort, Kréatur s'avançait lentement en rampant sur le sol du cellier. Ses grandes oreilles pointées vers la source du bruit étrange mais mélodieux qui s'élevait quelque part, plus loin. Ce son troublait Kréatur, il n'était pas..._normal._ Il ne devrait pas y avoir ce son dans la maison, il en était sûr. Ce son paraissait familier et en même temps totalement déplacé dans cet espace.

Kréatur rampa sur quelques mètres de plus, lentement, pour arriver à la salle à manger.

« ... Voldemort semble en effet très au courant des décisions du ministère, je pense qu'il a au moins un espion sur place, peut-être parmi le petit personnel... »

Kréatur leva la tête pour apercevoir l'homme qui parlait, car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le son qui intriguait tant Kréatur était des paroles. Et l'homme qui les émettait était assis, dos à lui, à la table. Des cheveux noirs, gras, une silhouette sombre même avec la douce lumière du lustre.

Et sa voix, sa voix était apaisante, tranquille, rassurante. Les paroles s'écoulaient pendant que Kréatur se rapprochait peu à peu de la chaise de Severus Snape.

« Ah, et je dois vous informer sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il prévoie un raid contre les moldus, il veut rester discret donc je pense que ce sera facile de défaire les Mangemorts. Il veut faire passer ça pour quelque chose de « naturel », j'ai noté le quartier... »

Kréatur se laissait bercer par la voix quand soudain, la voix ne fut plus la même. Un échange, rapide, puis une autre personne pris la parole. Ils étaient _plusieurs !_

« Les directeurs de départements se voient envoyer des ordres contradictoires. Il est quasi impossible de travailler normalement. Le ministre et ses conseillés ne savent pas quelle ligne suivre. Le seul point qui ne change pas est que le ministère ne reconnaît pas le retour de Voldemort. »

La voix était grave, très grave, presque un grondement sourd, mais ferme et rassurante.

« Les aurors eux-mêmes sont plutôt nerveux, ce sont des combattants, des enquêteurs, ils n'aimeraient pas que le vent change en plein coeur de la bataille. Et ils n'aimeraient certainement pas être surpris par une situation dont leurs supérieurs étaient au courant.

Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec Mme Bones, le directrice du département de la justice, mais je devrais trouver une excuse assez rapidement, si elle me paraît réceptrice, je lui expliquerais certaines choses. Sans parler de l'Ordre, dans un premier temps, bien sûr, mais elle pourrait se révéler une alliée importante. »

Les yeux de Kréatur s'étaient agrandis de compréhension, il y avait des gens dans la maison. Des _gens _! Et il n'avait pas fait de thé ! Mais il était par bien trop fasciné par les voix qui s'élevaient autour de la table pour s'éloigner et aller faire du thé. _Et des gâteaux_, songea Kréaur,_ il ne saurait y avoir du thé non accompagné de gâteaux dans la noble maison des Black._

Mais les yeux grands ouverts, toujours allongé sur le sol, Kréatur se laissa emporter par le son vivifiant des voix qui sortaient de ces étranges personnes.

Plus haut, il y eut un mouvement. Une main qui invita une nouvelle personne à prendre la parole. Cette fois, la voix n'était pas grave mais haute et fraîche. _Une femme,_ pensa Kréatur,_ il y a une Lady dans la maison !_ Son étonnement grandissait de minute en minute, de même que son ravissement.

« ... J'ai pris contact avec quelques journalistes de la gazette du sorcier et au début ils ont crut que j'étais un agent du ministère chargé de vérifier leurs articles. Le ministère a mis en place un véritable système de censure, il contrôle toutes les informations qui sont transmises aux sorciers. Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus de presse libre. Et ils s'emploient à discréditer toutes autres sources d'informations, que ce soit Harry, d'autres témoins et les autres journaux. »

« Merci, Nymphadora. Rémus, que pouvez-vous nous apprendre ? » intervint Dumbledore.

Pendant que Tonks fronçait le nez devant l'usage abusif de son prénom, Rémus Lupin levait son visage fatigué vers le reste de l'assemblée.

« J'ai contacté une meute de loup-garous pour essayer de tâter le terrain mais ils ne me font pas confiance. Soit ils pensent que je veux prendre la place de leur chef de meute, soit ils croient que je veux les ramener chez les humains. Et ils n'acceptent ni l'un ni l'autre. Et je suis trop connus parmi les meutes qui sont clairement du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui, mon signalement a été donné et il m'est impossible de m'infiltrer. »

Un reniflement dédaigneux s'éleva dans la région approximative du Maître des potions de Poudlard qui s'attira alors un regard haineux de la part de l'héritier des Black.

« Très bien, nous en reparlerons en privé Rémus. Sirius, peux-tu nous faire un rapport sur la surveillance d'Harry s'il te plaît ? »

_Sirius ?_ _Comme c'est étrange... Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Je devrais vraiment aller chercher le thé et les gâteaux maintenant, Kréatur est un mauvais elfe de maison. Sirius... _

« Le roulement se passe correctement, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour le surveiller. D'après ce que dise les rapports, Harry ne fait absolument rien de ses journées. Il est souvent au parc, la plupart du temps caché dans les hortensias de sa tante. Je suis allé vérifier moi-même et c'est vrai qu'il a un comportement étrange... »

Un autre reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre de la même source que précédemment, heureusement sans commentaire sarcastique portant sur la santé mentale défaillante qu'il avait toujours observé chez les Potter.

« Je pense que nous devrions lui trouver une activité, lui changer les idées ou que sais-je encore mais le laisser continuer comme ça n'est pas sain.

Aucun danger n'a été détecté, à part la manière dont sa famille le traite. » Déclaration accompagnée d'un coup d'oeil plein de reproches envers Dumbledore. « Aucun gardien n'a été repéré mais je pense qu'il serait plus prudent d'engager plus de gens, on s'ennuie assez facilement à le regarder à ne rien faire et ils sont moins attentifs dans ces cas là. »

Dumbledore avait joint ses mains et les avait placées sous son menton, ses lunettes en demi-lune avaient glissées au bout de son nez, il semblait pensif. Après un moment, il haussa un sourcil, repoussa ses lunettes et reprit le cours de la réunion.

« Alastor ? »

Kréatur était atterré, toutes idées de thé et de gâteaux envolées. Sirius ! Comment n'avait-il pas reconnu au premier coup d'oeil le fil déchu de la famille Black ? Il est vrai que sa reptation sur le sol ne lui avait pas permi d'apercevoir son visage mais il aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où.

Les sentiments de Kréatur étaient confus, il ne savait s'il devait se réjouir de son retour, car sa magie lui disait que c'était bien son Maître qui était en sa présence, ou s'il devait retourner se coucher près de la chaudière et considérer tout ceci comme une hallucination.

Après tout, le fils aîné des Black avait été renié par sa maîtresse bien aimée. Il avait même été envoyé à Azkaban ! Mais c'était le dernier des Black... Peut-être..

« Mmm, très bien. » reprit le Directeur. « Il faut donc former une équipe pour le raid projeté par Voldemort. Rémus, tu pourrais t'occuper des détails ? S'il te manque des informations, Severus se fera un plaisir de les transmettre.

Severus, parle de l'état mental d'Harry à Tom, essaye de présenter ça pire que ça ne l'est réellement. » À cette remarque, ce n'était plus Snape qui réfrénait un air de dégoût mais Black. Dumbledore continua à distribuer ses directives sans se soucier des réactions occasionnées. « Concernant le lavage de cerveau que fait subir le Ministère envers nos concitoyens, il nous faut trouver une solution. Nymphadora, seriez-vous assez aimable pour continuer à surveiller de telles activités, et même à rassembler des preuves de celles-ci ? Cela pourrait nous être vraiment utile. » Après que Tonks ait acquiescé, il reprit, « Sirius, je verrais si d'autres membres de l'Ordre peuvent participer à la surveillance d'Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas pour son état, il ira mieux dès qu'il rejoindra ses amis dans un peu plus d'une semaine.

Kingsley pourrais-tu te renseigner sur l'identité de l'espion au Ministère ? Nous pourrions faire circuler des informations par des voies moins dangereuses pour Severus et de manière plus convaincante ainsi.

Alastor, si vous êtes prêt à encadrer les nouvelles recrues, je vous laisse carte blanche. Bien sûr vous pouvez demander l'aide de n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre, si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Bien, mes chers amis, je crois que qu'il est temps pour chacun d'entre nous de nous reposer. Cette maison est maintenant sous le sceau du secret et j'en suis le gardien. Bonne nuit, les enfants. »

Kréatur était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que la réunion était terminée et que les personnes qui s'étaient rassemblées ici cette nuit étaient entrées en mouvement. Il était assis, les yeux dans le vide, hébété, sur le sol froid de la salle à manger. Il ne remarqua pas l'ombre soudaine qui se dressa devant lui. Il revint à ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit une énorme masse le frapper puis l'écraser. Un chapelet de juron suivit peu après puis d'un silence pesant.

Sirius se leva en repensant aux paroles d'Albus, si bien qu'il ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait ou si peu que cela frisait avec le comportement d'un somnambule. Alors qu'il s'éloignait de la table, ses pieds rencontrèrent un obstacle qui lui firent perdre l'équilibre. Il heurta le sol assez rudement et l'exprima de manière fort peu poli.

« Bordel de merde ! Qu'est ce que... »

Tous les sorciers de la pièce avaient dégainé leur baguette et s'étaient figés d'incrédulité en reconnaissant la forme d'un elfe de maison. Celui-ci paraissait d'ailleurs dans le même état d'esprit qu'eux. Ses grands yeux fixés sur Sirius qui venait de le bousculer rudement. Après un silence épais, Sirius parvint à murmurer malgré son étonnement.

« Putain de merde, il est encore vivant ! »

Après cette phrase d'une intelligence rare, le chaos s'abattit dans la salle à manger du 12 Square Grimmaurd, nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de JKR, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

**Chapitre II**

**Confusions**

« Putain de merde, il est encore vivant ! »

Cette phrase déclencha l'apocalypse. Vraiment.

Pas quelle soit d'une importance cruciale mais le simple fait de casser l'équilibre précaire qui régnait dans la salle à manger du 12 square Grimmaurd par un son quelconque, remit en marche la course du temps. Temps qui se précipita pour rattraper son retard.

Plusieurs actions eurent lieu simultanément. Plusieurs êtres vivants se mirent à gesticuler, à brailler et à perdre la tête en même temps.

Si quelqu'un avait pris le temps d'analyser la scène point par point, il aurait pu constater qu'Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol-Oeil, envoyait une malédiction sur l'Elfe de Maison en hurlant « espion », « vigilance constante », « sus à l'ennemi » et « mort au traître » (tout ça en même temps bien sûr). On aurait dit que le vieil Auror s'était enfilé toute une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu pendant la réunion.

Il aurait pu également constater, qu'à la seconde près où Alastor ouvrait la bouche pour s'exprimer, que Kréatur faisait de même, et se jetait en avant pour ramper vers les pieds de son Maître, en hurlant des excuses à propos de thé et de gâteaux. Il bougea assez vite pour éviter le maléfice de Maugrey qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas remarqué. Et contrairement à d'habitude, Maugrey ne réalisa pas que son sort avait échoué, c'est dire si la journée avait été longue, il continua simplement à faire concurrence à Kréatur en matière d'hystérie (simplement de manière plus compréhensible qu'auparavant).

Fol-Oeil continuait donc à arroser la pièce de divers sortilèges et maléfices de défense et d'attaque sans qu'aucune autre personne que Dumbledore le remarque. Des bouts de vaisselles se mirent à voler dans la pièce pendant qu'un Sirius hystérique, toujours par terre, secouait sa jambe droite auquel était accroché un elfe de maison non moins hystérique.

« Faite. Le. PARTIR ! », « Thééééé », « Il est accrochéééé », « oubliéééé », « Aidez-moaaa! », « les gâteauuuux », « Quelque chose, faites quelque chose ! », « la Ladyyyyy », « Rémuussss »

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Rémus pour intervenir. Il fit quelque chose de terriblement bien pensé, quelque chose follement intelligent. Il éclata de rire. En effet, Rémus se retenait difficilement au dossier d'une chaise, plié en deux et agité de soubresauts incontrôlables. Il avait évidement reconnu le vieil elfe de famille des Black et en avait conclu qu'aucun danger ne guettait son ami.

Ce rire détendit considérablement Tonks qui s'était mis rapidement à couvert grâce à ses réflexes d'auror. Elle était en effet accroupie derrière un vaisselier mis à mal à cause de l'attaque sans pitié de Maugrey, un bouclier dressé devant elle, baguette prête à faire feu. Elle se redressa lentement, assimilant chaque détail de la pièce.

Snape aussi avait réagit vivement. Il lui avait fallu tout de même un peu de temps pour jauger la situation, qui était pour le moins inhabituelle. Il avait lui aussi placé un bouclier autour de lui et ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur la paire que formait Sirius et Kréatur. Il avait déjà envoyé plusieurs sorts afin de déterminer la présence d'autre personne dans la maison, redoutant une diversion. Rassuré par le résultat de ses sorts, il se demandait comment réagir. Il en était à hésiter entre faire une remarque sarcastique et prendre des photographies, lorsque Rémus s'écroula de rire. Il choisit alors de prendre plaisir à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Il attrapa le dossier d'une chaise qu'il tira lentement pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'un Alastor Maugrey Fol-Oeil actuellement en pleine crise de paranoïa. Il s'assit confortablement, et d'un mouvement de baguette conjura une tasse d'Earl Grey qu'il commença à siroter.

Dumbledore sembla lui aussi penser que l'observatoire de Severus était une bonne idée et se décida donc à le rejoindre traversant la salle telle une gazelle, les maléfices d'Alastor ne le ratant que de quelques millièmes de secondes. Dumbledore semblait même ni faire aucune attention. Il s'installa derrière la chaise de Severus et se pencha vers lui, un rayon lumineux turquoise lui défrisant quelques poils de barbes rebelles égarés lors de ce mouvement.

« Une suçacide ? » proposa t-il en lui tendant un paquet contenant les dits bonbons.

Severus plongea la main dans le sac son attention fixé sur l'étrange couple que formaient l'hystérique Sirius, et l'elfe de maison inconnu mais non moins déchainé.

« Thé ? »

Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que plusieurs rayons de lumière jaillissaient d'un nouvel endroit de la pièce. Un endroit où se tenait une personne restée trop longtemps silencieuse. Le rayon rouge de l'experlliarmus envoya Sirius et Kréatur à deux bouts éloignés de la pièce. Il fut suivit par trois charmes de mutismes, envoyés à une vitesse allucinante, telle que Maugrey ne fut pas capable de le contrer. Pour faire bonne mesure, un Kingsley fou furieux jeta trois sorts de plus pour les immobiliser. Maugrey se retrouva donc couvert de liens très très serrés (car Kingsley était très très faché), Sirius avait reçu un sort de jambencoton tellement puissant qu'il était incapable de ne faire que bouger un doigt de pied, et Kréatur était punaisé au mur par la chose poussièreuse qui lui servait de vêtement.

Severus mis le bonbon au citron dans sa bouche et le suça avec délice.

« Mais pour l'amour du Ciel ! On est en plein conseil de guerre ! On est censé être ceux qui mettront fin au règne de Vous-savez-qui ! Sirius !Tu es censé être un combattant courageux, un gryffondor ! Alors par pitié, arrête de te comporter comme une petite fille effrayée par son ombre ! Oh, la commère qui boit son thé devant ce spectacle _fascinant_ peut garder ses réflexions pour elle ! » lança t-il à Severus qui avait émis un son entre le dédain et l'amusement. Son visage se ferma et il enfourna rageusement un autre bonbon en lançant un regard noir. « Il me semblait Severus, que le but de ces réunions était de prendre rapidement des décisions pour qu'elle soient appliquées RAPIDEMENT ! Il m'avait échappé qu'elle te servait également de DIVERTISSEMENT ! »

« Voyons, voyons mon garçon, Kingsley... Ne vous énervez pas comme ça... » Commença le Directeur de Poudlard sur un ton apaisant.

« Monsieur le Directeur, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, vous feriez mieux de rester silencieux. » Coupa Kingsley avec un regard furieux.

Dumbledore marmonna d'un air vexé quelque chose à propos de l'adoucissement du caractère et l'aide des suçacides dans ce cas de figure.

« Maintenant, peux tu me dire qui est cet elfe Sirius. » Et ce n'était pas une question.

Kingsley fit un geste évasif avec sa baguette en direction de Sirius et celui-ci put se relever, libéré du sort de jambencoton et de mutisme. Il essaya de rester digne se faisant mais son air hagard ne s'était pas encore effacé.

« C'est... le vieil Elfe de Maison de la famille Black. Kréatur. » Sirius épousseta d'un geste vif ses vêtements, il lança un coup d'oeil en direction de Rémus et lui dit d'un air pincé. « Oh arrête de rire je t'en prie »

Rémus se remit debout difficilement, toujours agité de soubresauts. Tonks fit disparaître son bouclier et s'avança dans la pièce.

« L'elfe des Black ? »

Un reniflement s'éleva au même moment, suivi peu après par un commentaire sarcastique.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas Black, vous semblez fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Sirius envoya un regard noir à Snape mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

« ... mais je pensais qu'il était mort... »

« C'est ce qu'on avait cru comprendre. » remarqua ironiquement Rémus. (et Severus ne put qu'être d'accord bien qu'il n'avouerait jamais l'être avec un maraudeur, quel qu'il fût.)

« ... il doit être ici depuis plus de quinze ans. » Termina Sirius avec un regard noir cette fois-ci adressé à Rémus.

Kingsley, toujours très énervé se tourna vers l'elfe de maison qui souhaita à cet instant se trouver à un tout autre endroit. Il leva sa baguette et rendit à l'elfe sa capacité à parler.

« Elfe ! Que fais tu ici ? »

Kingsley avait approché son visage du pauvre elfe de maison gémissant et terrifié cloué au mur.

« Méchant Kréatur, méchant. Comment avoir pu oublier le thé ? Mauvais elfe... » répétait il encore et encore. Kingsley devait hausser le ton de sa voix toujours plus pour avoir la chance d'avoir ses questions entendu par l'Elfe. Celles ci ressemblaient d'ailleurs toutes à la première : « Y a t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison ? Y a t-il des pièges ? Pour qui tu travailles ? »

Il finit par crier à l'elfe de répondre, frustré. Dumbledore s'approcha, son pas toujours aussi léger, tapota l'épaule de kinglsey et lui proposa ses services pour interroger Kréatur. Kingsley, en pleine apoplexie, fut bien en peine de répondre avant que le Directeur ne se penche vers Kréatur.

De l'autre côté de la salle Tonks se penchait également pou obtenir des réponse.

« Alors c'est réellement la maison de Black ? » demandait elle, curieuse, à Rémus.

« Tu en doutais ? J'avoue que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds souvent mais ce tableau dans l'entrée est tout de même une bonne confirmation. » lui répondit-il.

« Tu as vraiment grandit ici Sirius ? C'est ... assez sinistre... »

Á ces mots plusieurs grincements se firent entendre. Celui des dents de Sirius tout d'abord, mais aussi quelque chose de plus profond, beaucoup plus profond. Comme si quelque chose venait d'être réveillé et n'aurait pas dû l'être, jamais.

« Oui, ça l'était. Moins, dans ma jeunesse mais j'imagine que mon jeune âge peut avoir tronqué mes impressions. »

« Et puis n'oublie pas que la maison n'a pas vu la lumière du jour depuis 15 ans, ça n'a pas dû l'arranger... » ajouta Rémus en regardant Tonks mais aussi à l'intention de Sirius. « D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que tu reproches à cet elfe, il m'a l'air tout à fait affectueux. »

Rémus, Tonks et Sirius reportèrent brièvement leur attention sur Kréatur, qui ouvrait actuellement des yeux emplis d'horreur et secouait la tête de droite à gauche, plus paniqué qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« ... car voyez vous mon cher elfe, il y a une étudiante à Poudlad, Hermione Granger, qui a des idées fascinantes sur le sujet du droit des elfes. Je vous pose donc la question : voulez vous devenir un elfe libre et être payé à partir de maintenant ? »

Pendant ce temps là, les exclamations véhémentes de Sirius se faisait de plus en plus audible.

« ...et en plus, il pue ! »

« Tu es complètement irrationnel, Sirius. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça » protesta t-il aussitôt, « Il a déjà essayer de me tuer ! Et il favorisait toujours mon frère !Et ... Et il aime mes PARENTS au nom des sous-vêtements de Merlin ! Et eux, ils sont MORTS ! »

Kéatur sentait le reste de sa déjà maigre stabilité mentale se déliter rapidement face à l'attaque qui se déroulait sur deux fronts et qui mettait à mal ce qui restait de son pauvre petit coeur desséché. Sa détresse irradiait autour de son corps, perceptible par tous ceux qui n'y était pas obtus (oui, Sirius est visé).

Le silence était profond maintenant dans la salle à manger du 12 square Grimmaurd. Kréatur cessa de trembler et leva lentement, très lentement, les yeux pour plonger son regard directement dans celui de Sirius. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa échapper un filet de voix aiguë.

« Le Maître n'aime pas Kréatur ? »

De grosses larmes remplirent ses yeux. Les membres de l'ordre retinrent leur souffle sentant un danger venir sans pouvoir l'identifier.

« Les amis du Maître veulent que Kréatur soit libre ? »

La colère et l'indignation perçait dans sa voix et et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Le placard de la salle à manger trembla légèrement. Absolument personne n'y prêta attention.

« Kréatur ne veut pas être libre. Il ne veut PAS quitter la maison de ses VRAIS Maîtres. Kréatur n'appellera pas le Maître, maître. Kréatur aurait préféré que ces gens ne viennent pas. Kréatur aurait préféré mourir quand... » Sa tirade se finit dans un murmure vengeur.

Une ombre passa sur la salle. Et ce n'était pas juste une figure de style. Elle s'abattit brutalement sur Tonks en un enchevêtrement de membres inextinguibles. Un bruit à vous glacer le sang retentit à l'étage. Un cliquètement. Comme si des milliers d'insectes avaient soudainement décidés qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Une pensée peu rassurante.

Un grognement s'éleva de la forme Tonks+chose sans que l'on puisse déterminer laquelle des deux créatures magiques l'avait émis.

Les gens se précipitèrent pour aider l'auror mais stoppèrent rapidement de peur de rendre la situation encore pire et éviter de blesser tonks en essayant de la sauver.

Severus en revanche n'avait pas bougé, il était perdu dans ses pensées, essayant d'établir pourquoi diable son sort de détection ne l'avait pas avertit de la présence de la chose planquée quelques instants plus tôt dans le vaisselier.

Il observait ledit habitat, dont les portes étaient maintenant grandes ouvertes, afin de découvrir un indice qui pourrait le renseigner. Une substance visqueuse s'écoulait le long des parois, plus épaisse à certains endroits, formant un « nid » pour la bestiole.

Son intérêt de Maître des Potions s'éveilla pour la substance. Ç a lui disait décidément quelque chose. Un bruit de chaise brisée interrompit ses réflexions et attira son attention sur le combat entre Tonks et la bestiole. Il poussa un soupir en maudissant les abrutis avec lesquels il était obligé d'interragir.

Il lança un sort silencieusement, le reste de l'assemblée n'avait toujours rien tenté de peur de frapper Tonks. La lumière blanche du sort se faufila gracieusement entre les corps pour toucher l'amalgame Tonks/bestiole. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri aigu et dans un pop de lumière, disparue.

On put ainsi différencier la forme de Tonks sur le parquet sombre de la salle à manger. Elle était figée (quoique non magiquement), les bras et les jambes en l'air, un air stupéfait sur le visage.

Sans bouger leur corps, toutes les têtes de l'assemblée se tournèrent vers Severus qui rangea tranquillement sa baguette puis s'accroupit devant le placard, sorti une fiole (Merlin sait qu'il a la place d'en garder quelques une sur lui dans ses grandes robes) et commença à collecter l'étrange substance visqueuse.

Une bataille de questions faisaient rage sous les crânes de tous les membres de l'assemblée. À de sérieuses exceptions près :

Tonks, qui subissait actuellement un black out du cerveau, celui-ci n'assurant plus que les fonctions de base. (respirer, faire battre le cœur, ne pas baver)

Kréatur, qui riait tout seul.

Et ceux dont le sujet de réflexions étaient bien loin du présent :

Severus, lui se posait plus de questions sur l'application qu'il pouvait tirer de la visquosité en potion. (et puis, lui personnellement, il savait pourquoi et comment il avait agit, ce qui était l'essentiel des questions que se posait les « non-exceptions »)

Dumbledore, qui était en train de résoudre une équation du quatorzième degré d'arithmancie qui_ aurait pu_ sauver Tonks. (Qui a dit que l'arithmancie n'était pas utile dans les situations difficiles ?)

Finalement, Kinsley (après un batouillement furieux des paupières) osa poser la question.

« Comment tu as visé ? »

Severus eut la grâce de leur offrir une réponse dans un froncement de sourcils, agacé d'être interompu dans ses importantes réflexions.

« Je n'ai pas visé. »

Dumbledore coupa court à ses savants calculs pour demander des précisions d'une rare pertinence.

« hein ? »

Snape reboucha sa fiole d'un air gourmand avant de se tourner vers le directeur, toujours avec l'air d'un chat qui a aperçu sa première souris.

« Plus tôt dans la soirée j'ai lancé un sort d détection, or il n'a pas rapporté la présence de cette bestiole. J'en ai conclu que c'était une de ces choses qui ne sont ni mortes ni vivantes, ou en tout cas ne peuvent être détecté comme vivantes. Il m'a suffit de lancer un sort qui n'a pas d'effet sur les vivants. Un simple sort anti-vampire qu'un élève de troisième année peut lancer. » Pensif, il reprit. « J'aurais aimé la garder pour des expériences mais je doutes que Miss Tonks aurait apprécié de se retrouver enfermée dans une Bulle d'Abraxas avec la bestiole... Et bien qu'il ait eu l'air charmant, je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir un animal de compagnie. »

Dumbledore eut l'air de sortir d'un rêve éveillé (labellé Weasley and Weasley Co) à peu près à ce moment là.

« Bien, je pense définitivement que cette maison est un merveilleux endroit pour installer notre QG. » Le peu de couleurs que Tonks avaient repris, repartirent aussitôt. Sirius et elle devait faire une compétition... « Je vais lancer un Fidelitas et le tour sera joué ! » Son enthousiasme frisait la folie (ou à défaut, ses poils de barbe le faisaient).

Il prit une grande inspiration, agita sa baguette avec des gestes sûrs en murmurant une incantation et une douce chaleur envahit la pièce, puis la toute la maison

« M'acceptez vous comme Gardien du Secret ? » Tout le monde répondit compulsivement un « oui » fervent et la chaleur disparue immédiatement. La plupart frissonnèrent.

Après ça, les capes retrouvèrent leur propriétaires et ceux ci se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Sirius avait presque atteint la porte quand une voix l'interpella. Ne se faisant visiblement pas confiance pour répondre poliment, celui ci se contenta de se retourner à moitié et de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu restes ici, bien sûr ? »

Il semblerait que Sirius ait gagner la compétition qui se jouait entre lui et Tonks.

Bonus

_Il y a quelques temps, une chambre chez Rémus Lupin_

Un pas furieux, une porte qui claque et Sirius est dans la pièce. « Non mais tu te rend comptes ! C'est inadmissible ! »

Il tenait à la main un journal froissé qu'il agitait sous le nez de son interlocuteur. Prenant un grande inspiration, il se plaça devant la fenêtre avant de se remettre à vitupérer. « Faire ça à mon filleul ! Harry ! Comment osent-ils ? » Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard vide. « Cette journaliste ! » s'étouffait-il, « Ce journal ! Aucune conscience professionnelle ! Bafouer mon filleul ainsi ! Mais arrête de manger quand je te parle »

L'occupant de la pièce continua son activité comme si Sirius n'existait pas. Sirius agita à nouveau son exemplaire du Dayly Prophet sous le nez de son interlocuteur. « C'est d'une injustice ! Réagis bon sang ! »

Le journal fut déchiqueter avent que Sirius eut fini sa phrase. Des bouts de papiers voltigèrent à travers la pièce. Buck retourna à son repas quand un Sirius vexé sorti de la chambre.

_Mois de juillet, quelque part à Poudlard_

« … Voilà, je connais quelqu'un que l'on accuse de mensonges. Hors je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il dit la vérité. Néanmoins, j'aimerais savoir quelles sont les conséquences possibles sur le mental d'une personne que l'on calomnie publiquement. Pouvez- vous m'aider ? »

« Oh... Bien sûr... Hé bien cette personne risque de développer une paranoïa plus ou moins aigüe... Une forte colère envers l'autorité également car ils sont l'incarnation du pouvoir et toute forme d'autorité peut recevoir sa colère... Sa paranoïa l'éloignera de ses amis, augmentant celle-ci, puis sa colère... Ensuite tout dépend de l'individu, soit il se referme sur lui-même, s'éloigne de tout le monde et vit sa vie en reclus, un peu comme Maugrey -ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça- ou alors il essaye de prouver à tout le monde qu'il a raison et en général finit par se faire tuer. Voilà Severus, cela vous a t-il aidé ? »

Un sourire ironique, quelques pas vers la porte et :

« Extrêmement, merci ma chère. »

« Severus ! Attendez ! Qui avez vous en tête ? »

Du couloir:

« Harry Potter »

_22h36, chambre principale du Terrier_

Le claquement d'un livre qui se ferme troubla la tranquillité de la chambre.

« Chéri » commença Molly Weasley.

Une introduction qui ne dut guère plaire à son mari au vu du renfrognement imperceptible qu'il provoqua. Il leva un regard interrogateur en fermant doucement son propre livre.

« … Je suis inquète. » continua t-elle, « Pour Harry. Minerva m'a dit que l'infirmière de Poudlard, tu sais Mme Pomfresh, lui avait parlé des effets que tous ces mensonges pouvaient avoir sur Harry. »

« Ma douceur, ne t'en fais pas tant. Harry est un garçon très résistant. »

« Mais elle a dit qu'il pouvait devenir fou ET qu'il allait se faire tuer et … et … en fin, tu as bien vu les tendances de ce garçon à toujours se fourrer dans des situations impossibles ! Imagine qu'il décide de les provoquer ! »

« Molly, garde ton calme. Harry est loin d'être fou et il n'est pas seul. »

« Mais il est paranoïaque ! Tu l'as vu toi aussi ! Et sa colère ! Mme Pomfresh _est_ inquiète ! Et c'est une professionnelle ! »

Arthur se frotta l'arrête du nez, prit sa femme dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes. Elle finnit par s'apaiser. La lumière s'éteignit.

_22h42, une autre chambre du Terrier_

Fred (retire une chose rose de son oreille) : Mon cher Georges, je dois dire qu'il est toujours intéressant d'écouter aux portes quand notre mère agit bizarrement.

Georges (faisant de même) : Mon petit Fred, je me dois de te contredire, il est toujours intéressant d'écouter aux portes, mais encore plus quand notre mère agit bizarrement.

Fred (une étincelle dans l'œil) : Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Georges (un sourire) : Je pense que nous devons faire quelque chose à propos de ce pauvre Harry.

Fred (regard entendu) : Totalement d'accord. Ce serait criminel de ne pas l'aider. Une idée ?

Georges (pensif) : Humm... Il va nous falloir quelque chose de subtil...

Fred : Et si on lui envoyai du courrier ?

Georges : (réfléchissant) : … oui … (regarde son frère) écrivons lui ce que nous avons découvert ce soir... Madame Pomfresh qui se fait du soucis pour sa santé mentale...

Fred (songeur) : Il va flipper...

Georges (échange un regard avec Fred) : Si avec ça il n'est pas paranoïaque plus vite, ça voudra dire que Pompom s'est trompée.

Fred (avec un grand sourire) : Après tout, on ne ferait qu'aider à confirmer un diagnostique.

Georges (rêveusement) : Il ne faudrait pas qu'il nous claque entre les pattes à un mauvais moment...Il a un monde magique à sauver tout de même...

Fred-Georges : Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Georges-Fred (sourires avides et regards machiavéliques): Le monde nous appartiendras !

Phrase qui devait équivaloir à un « bonne nuit » car à part l'éclair brillant de leurs sourire dans le noir rien ne pouvait dire que les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas endormis lors de la discussion de leurs parents quelques instants auparavant.

OoOoOoO

Voilà voilà, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes d'ordinateur... rien de grave, j'en ai racheté un autre... ce qui explique (en partie) que je publie aussi tard.

Est ce que le bonus vous a plût ? Ça vous intéresserait qu'il y en ai d'autres ? Et si vous avez d'autres thèmes à me suggérer, je suis preneuse. ^^

PS : pour ceux qui se poseraient la question... oui,les pop lumineux existent.


End file.
